Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{9k}{7} + \dfrac{-8k}{7}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{9k - 8k}{7}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{k}{7}$